Power Eds Supernatural force
by FelineGal
Summary: The Eds somehow become the power rangers supernatural force and have to fight off the Kanker sisters and there past lives(witch are boys) and they're army of mutants
1. Proluge

Power Rangers Supernatural Force

Prologue

Ed, Edd(Double-D) & Eddy were in History class doing the things they normally do in school Eddy was sleeping on his desk, Edd was writing down everything that was on the chalkboard in a notebook and Ed was well being Ed... Then suddenly the ground started to rumble, it rumbled harder and harder by the second eventually waking up Eddy.

"Huh? Whats going on?" He said "Was there a volcano here a hundred years ago that was buried and went dormant but just woke up and is now erupting beneath our own feet!?"

Everyone stared at Eddy for a moment and then panicked

"**WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!**" Jimmy screamed and everyone ran into the halls but they didn't notice that the floor was crumbling beneath their feet, until the last minute anyway and they all landed painfully. The Eds however were still in the class room where the floor seemed stable. "Eddy for once I wish you hadn't had that sudden burst of intellect" Said Edd

"Why? Is there really a volcano hidden under the school? Or is it because the kids all fell and got hurt?" Said Eddy

"Well as far as I know there isn't a volcano" Edd replied then Ed said: "Um excuse me teacher but is there a volcano under the school?" the teacher shook her head

"then it must be an earthquake!" Edd exclaimed. "eh.. Not as bad as a volcano but still somethin' to worry about" Eddy stated then he went and took a look at the hall there was barley any floor and all the lockers were downstairs, then Eddy got an idea, he grabbed Ed and tossed him downstairs "Come on, Ed will break our fall" he called to Edd and then jumped but While he wasn't looking Ed had moved and Eddy's landing was a painful one. "**Ed you idiot you were supposed to stay there and break my fall**" Eddy shouted at Ed "Oops sorry Eddy" Ed replied while helping Eddy up "Now lie back down and break Double-D's fall" Eddy ordered and Ed did as he was told "Okay Double-D! You can jump now" Eddy called, And with that Edd leaped and landed safely on Ed's Belly "thank you" he said as they got up and then they all made a break for the exit, but part of the wall had collapsed a moment ago and was now blocking the exit, All the kids were trapped, The ceiling above them was starting to come down on top of them, Is this the end of Ed, Edd N' Eddy?(Commercial break)

And we're back.

The kids were panicking and the Eds just stared at the crumbling ceiling, a minute later it started coming down, Suddenly Ed put a brave look on his face and leaped up at the ceiling and with streaks of green light **Clawed **the ceiling away and somehow saved everyone. And they all gaped at Ed in awe Even Ed was surprised, But then the roof crumbled an fell and everyone panicked again only this time Ed joined in as well forgetting about how he stopped the ceiling earlier. Then Eddy was about to scream while looking up but all that came out of his mouth was a blast of **fire **witch burned the roof and all that fell on him was ashes witch also got in his mouth, and then everyone crowded around Eddy because there was a hole in the roof that would have crushed them but thanks to cartoon fisics they all squeezed through the hole then they sighed in relief and separated

"Uh.. Y-you owe me y'know" Eddy stated, But they had bigger things to worry about like getting the hell outta there, Kevin tried the door again but no luck then Ed stepped in pushed Kevin aside and then with the same streaks of green light as before clawed away the debris making a safe path out of the school They all ran out with Ed making sure that they were safe.

When they were all a safe distance from the school it totally crumbled "**No school tomorrow!"** Ed exclaimed, but they weren't safe yet the Earthquake was still going, Soon the trees started falling down but Ed & Eddy protected the kids with fire and claws "**Come on guys we ain't safe yet**" Eddy shouted and they all followed Ed & Eddy who destroyed any trees that were about to fall on them, finally they made it to the cul-da-sac only to find it in rubble "Aw man all my stuff was in there" Eddy exclaimed noticing his house(or at least what was left of it),

"Hmm.. strange it doesn't look like the earthquake did that" Edd said looking at the now destroyed Cul-da-sac "It looks more like some sort of creature did this"

"Yeah right" Eddy stated, Edd pointed at Nazz's house it had slime spikes and claw marks all over it Eddy then noticed the same with all the other houses "oh" he said plainly. Then there was a growl coming from behind them, they all turned to see a pair of big red eyes staring at them, then they all screamed and ran towards the Cul-da-sac and the creature chased after them revealing that it was a giant wolf-like creature with spikes and tusks like a boar, it was different shades of gray with spots of dark red and brown, And it sounded like a boar. As the kids were running down the hill Edd tripped over his own feet the wolf thing got to him quickly and reared up on its hind legs, And unsheathed its claws, but then Edd kicked it hard sending it flying backwards crashing into the trees, it let out a howl in pain & anger. Edd got up and ran the rest of the way down the hill, "**How did you do that?**" Eddy exclaimed, Edd shrugged, "Uh guys we got a bigger problem" Kevin said pointing at the mutant wolf witch was now charging down the hill. Then Eddy had an idea "Ed, Double-D. I got a plan" He started Grabbing Ed & Edd's attention "Let's use these powers we got to crush that thing"

"Good idea Eddy" Said Edd

"Yeah let's do it" Ed proclaimed, Then they ran at the mutant wolf, when they got to it Ed slashed it with his claws then Edd(who was being carried by ed) Jumped off of Ed and kicked the wolf on the head making it dazed "**Now Eddy!**" He called And Eddy leaped up and breathed fire on the mutant. But it wasn't yet it dashed off but not very far, Then it let out a howl

"What the?" Eddy asked but then Edd answered "It's calling to it's pack! There's going to be more of those things coming!" "Ha, Bring it on!" Eddy stated, Just then the whole pack was coming towards them and there was now 50 of them including the wounded one, the Alpha of the pack was larger with more dark red, bigger tusks and spikes, the area around his eyes looked like dark red flames and there was a patch of dark gold fur on top of his head

"Oh my god!" Eddy said in awe as the pack of mutant wolves was charging at them.

[End prologue]


	2. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Supernatural force

Chapter 1

The mutant wolves

The mutant wolves were Coming at the Eds Fury in there eyes

"**RUN AWAY!**" The Eds screamed and ran down the hill the mutant wolves in hot pursuit, soon all the kids joined in running away, they were also trying to hide but the wolves sniffed them out. Soon the Eds found a hiding spot where they weren't found for a few minutes

"What are we gonna do?!" Eddy asked

"I-I don't know, t-there's to many of them" Edd Replied

"My underwear is riding high guys!" Ed Said. Suddenly a glow came from they're pockets, they all reached into them and found some sort of balls Ed had a green one, Edd had a blue one and eddy had a red one, then something appeared in them Ed's ball had a werewolf, Edd's ball had a hippogrif and Eddy's ball had a dragon, then suddenly the Eds were enveloped in light. Meanwhile the kids were getting chased and bated around like cat toys even Sarah couldn't tackle one of them, jimmy was soon cornered by a wolf

"**Help me!**" he screamed the wolf slowly walking up to him, suddenly it was hit with a blast of blue light and it squealed in pain catching the attention of the rest of the pack and the kids they noticed a strange arrow lodged in-between the wolf's shoulders, then jimmy looked up at where the arrow had come from "look!" he said and pointed to three strange figures a red one a green one and a blue one, the blue one had feathery wings, a helmet with a black visor made to look like a beak, he was also wearing black boots, blue gloves with claws and was holding a bow apparently he was the one who shot the arrow. The green one was the tallest one and was holding an ax, his gloves also had claws along with his boots, his helmet had little pointed 'ears' and the visor was made to look like the mouth of some sort of creature with sharp teeth. And the red one who was the shortest had bat-like wings and was holding a sword that resembled a dragon, his gloves also had claws, his helmet kind of resembled the green one's only instead of ears it had three long golden horns and there was a small metal circle below the visor with many little holes like a speaker.

"**Charge!**" Said the red person pointing his sword straight forward, the others did so attacking the wolves. But they weren't just using they're weapons the green person used his claws and every time he slashed his claws there were green streaks of light, the blue one would kick and knock the wind out of some wolves and with his beak-like helmet peck at them, the red one didn't seem to have anything special but then a wolf pounced on him in a surprise attack and he was pinned to the ground, but then from the metal circle came a blast of fire witch knocked the wolf off him, but he was suddenly surrounded, but he then started blasting fire all around. Soon the green person knocked a wolf to the ground and it burst into a cloud of tiny little red particles, the same happened with the blue and red. Eventually the alpha was the only wolf left, the mysterious people were standing right in front of it, then the red person dashed at the wolf pointing his sword at it and slashed the wolf and then gave it a taste of fire, but it wasn't done yet it, it dashed at the red person and tried to claw him but he dodged, and while the wolf was distracted the green person jumped over it's head and slammed his ax down on the wolf's head, then the blue person shot a few arrows at it's head, and the red one finished it off by setting his own sword on fire and slashed the wolf and like the others it burst into a cloud of red particles.

"aw.. I was starting to like the show" said a familiar voice

"Huh?" asked the red person looking up at the owner of the voice, seeing it to be May along with her sisters and three boys that resembled the Kanker sisters on levitating platforms

"THE KANKER SISTERS!?" the mysterious people said at the same time "A-and who are those boys?" asked the blue person

"Oh these boys?" asked Lee Kanker pointing at the mysterious boys next to them "these are our ancestors come back to claim what is rightfully theirs"

"And of course share it with us" added Marie Kanker

"Right well.." Started the boy next to her "What's say we introduce ourselves boys?"

Then the boy that resembled May jumped into the air and struck a pose just to show off and Said: "I'm Jay Kanker" He had long dark brown hair, Buck teeth, was wearing a short-sleeved dark Grey shirt that looked furry, a pair of dark red shorts suspended by a red belt and was also wearing dark yellow boots and he was about the same height as may. Then the boy that looked like Marie jumped and struck a pose as well and said: "I'm Jerry Kanker" his hair was short and black and covered one eye, he wore a black sleeveless shirt, and a black bracelet on his left wrist, he also had dark green pants suspended by a red belt and also wore black shoes, he was also the same height as Marie. Finally the boy that looked like Lee jumped and struck a pose "And I'm Leo Kanker!" his hair was red and it sort of looked like a flame and it covered both eyes, he wore a wight sleeveless shirt that was adorned with flames, normal blue pants that were suspended by a red belt and also wore dark purple shoes, and he was the same height as Lee.

"so now that they've introduced themselves, it's your turn" stated Lee pointing at the mysterious boys

"None of you're business" the red person retorted

"oh well" Jerry said "we were gonna kill you anyway"

"and just how do you plan on doing that?" the blue person asked

"with this" Leo answered holding up a perfume bottle with a strange purple glowing liquid in it, he then threw it at where the alpha wolf mutant had once stood, the liquid was absorbed into the ground and suddenly the alpha wolf came back to life only now about 20 stories high, the mysterious people stared in awe at the new alpha wolf and the Kanker sisters&brothers laughed then vanished into thin air. The alpha wolf let out a VERY loud howl, suddenly the mysterious people all had the same idea, they got out some sort of balls and put them in holes in there weapons and then pointed them at the sky and a chime to high-pitched for the human ear to hear came from the balls, and suddenly three giant robots showed up out of nowhere, one looked like a green werewolf another looked like a blue hippogrif and the third looked like a red dragon, then the mysterious people jumped in the robots, once in they put they're weapons in holes the exact shape and size of the weapons and then a bunch of buttons an levers sowed up and the mysterious people were able to control the robots. The wolf tried to bite the werewolf robot but it dodged and bit back then the hippogrif robot pecked the wolf and then the dragon robot blasted the wolf with fire but the wolf wasn't done yet, it dashed at the dragon witch flew into the air and then at the same time the werewolf robot clawed the wolf, the hippogrif robot pecked it and the dragon robot blasted it with fire, after a second the wolf burst into the same red particles as before, the mysterious people jumped out of they're robots witch disappeared a moment later, all the kids then crowded around the mysterious people cheering and giving comments

"Are you guys Power Rangers?" Jonny asked remembering his new comic books

"Uhh.. yeah" the red Ranger said

"**We are the Power Rangers Supernatural force!**" the green Ranger declared

"Right well.." The blue Ranger started but the red Ranger finished for him: "We better be going now uh secret identity stuff y'know" they walked off, then the Eds popped up out of nowhere

"what the heck happened there?" Eddy asked

"huh? Why didn't you dorks show up when the Power Rangers were done with the giant mutant wolf?" Kevin asked the Eds

"I guess we were just still in awe" Edd replied.

they all had to live with Ed's aunt, she had dark Grey hair, a brown mustache, was wearing a Greyish blue dress, black pants and dark golden-brown heels. It was a few months before the Cul-da-sac was completely rebuilt, the Power Rangers battled more packs of mutant wolves in that time, the Kankers were getting bored with the mutant wolves and were getting ready to switch to something tougher...

End chapter


End file.
